I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electron pumps. More particularly, the present invention concerns a device to produce an electric flow from electrons freed from a quartz crystal.
II. Prior Art
The emission of electrons, particularly as a beam of radiation, is known by the term "light amplification by simulated emission of radiation," commonly referred to as a "laser." The related "microwave amplification by simulated emission of radiation" is commonly referred to as a "maser." Briefly, such devices achieve the desired end by pumping, excitation, and emission processes occurring at fast speeds. Electrons are raised from a close orbit to an outer orbit by pumping or radiation. This results in an excess of electrons in the outer orbit. Under excitement, some of these excess electrons flow to a middle orbit. From the middle orbit, the electrons fill in the openings created by the radiation. In falling into the closest orbit, there is an emission of radiation. This emission is the beam noted with these devices.
This general principle has been embodied in several applications and improvements. One device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,073, issued Jun. 22, 1993 to Epstein et al. and entitled "ROD LASERS." Epstein et al. teach a neodymium glass rod being excited by flash lamps. The radiation emission therefrom produces the laser beam. Flowing fluid is used in coiled tubes around the rod to keep the temperatures below the threshold for stress fractures to occur. Temperature monitoring prevents continued operation beyond the means to regulate the temperature.
Other devices are legion, giving various advances and innovations from water cooled laser systems in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,039 to heat webs used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,547. What is lacking in the art is means to use the excitation cycle of the laser and maser devices to produce an electrically usable current for industrial or other use. It is to this end that the present invention is directed.